Mimpi, Seharusnya
by denayaira
Summary: Tidak hentinya Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, memastikan bahwa semua yang mereka alami hanyalah mimpi. ― Chibi!Naruto dan Chibi!Sasuke. A reminder of Japan's disaster on March 11. Friendship only, one-shot, 1909 words. #PrayForJapan


**Author's note:**  
Terinspirasi dari rekaman video berita yang saya tonton tadi pagi, rekaman tentang anak-anak beserta guru salah satu taman kanak-kanak di Jepang yang sedang dievakuasi. Mereka selamat dari Tsunami, tapi mereka bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan orang tua mereka. Jujur, saya gak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan kesedihan mengetahui adanya bencana ini di Jepang. Keinginan untuk menulis sama sekali hilang, memikirkan bahwa mungkin mangaka asli dari manga yang fanfic-nya saya buat entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Tapi, tidak peduli bagaimana sedihnya kita, itu tidak akan lebih sakit daripada mereka yang sedang mengalaminya sendiri sekarang, 'kan? :(

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction,_

**Mimpi, Seharusnya**

**_by: Nad_**

* * *

"Aku bisa sendiri," pendek anak berumur enam tahun itu berucap.

Anak yang sama mencoba menolak—_kalau tidak mau disebut menepis_—tangan milik seorang petugas berseragam abu-abu dengan helm berwarna serupa yang bermaksud untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Hanya satu yang membedakan helm itu dengan helm biasa, adanya sebuah tanda palang berwarna merah yang terpampang sangat jelas di bagian depannya.

Saat petugas itu mundur, sang anak lelaki merapatkan lagi jaket _vinyl_ berwarna biru tua yang melapisi kemeja hitam miliknya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, ia masih mencoba untuk menghindari angin musim dingin yang terus saja bertiup dan masih pula mengirimkan beberapa lapis salju tipis meski bulan Maret telah menginjak harinya yang ke-12.

Lalu, anak lelaki yang memiliki mata beriris hitam dengan warna rambut hitam kebiruan ini, Uchiha Sasuke, akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan teras sekolah dan perlahan melintasi halaman sekolahnya.

Oh, berantakan sekali tempat itu sekarang.

Palang-palang besi, ayunan, serta beberapa benda lain yang tadinya berwarna-warni di taman bermain sekolahnya kini terlihat kusam, penuh lumpur dan gores. Hampir semua sisi halaman yang tadinya tanah atau rumput kini tertutupi oleh salju serta campuran lumpur hitam pekat yang merupakan perpaduan antara tanah, air laut, pasir dan minyak. Ditambah lagi dengan puing beragam benda bangunan—_plastik, kertas, tripleks, kayu, atau bahkan beton_—yang tercampur di dalam lumpur atau hanya berserakan di atasnya.

Dahinya berkernyit dan ia menyipitkan mata melihat itu semua. Sasuke berjalan pelan dan menggerakkan sepatu _keds_-nya untuk menghindari lumpur pasir berwarna hitam itu, berusaha untuk tidak menginjak salah satu dari sekian banyak sampah yang berada di sana, dan perlahan tapi pasti terus menuju sebuah helikopter yang kini sedang terparkir manis di halaman sekolahnya—helikopter penyelamat yang sedang menunggu untuk ditumpangi olehnya, teman-teman, juga gurunya.

Meski begitu, sesampainya di sisi heli, ia tetap mengalami kesulitan untuk menaikkan dirinya ke atas tangga logam yang bahkan lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya sendiri. Anak lelaki ini pun hanya bisa diam saat ia merasakan seorang petugas dengan sigap memeluknya dari belakang dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya untuk bisa sampai ke pintu heli—meski matanya tentu saja menunjukkan kekesalan dengan amat jelas, ditambah pula dengan bibirnya yang hampir melengkung ke bawah.

Setelah sepatu _keds_ putihnya berhasil mencapai lantai besi, ia bergegas memindahkan beban tubuhnya ke kakinya sendiri dan melepaskan diri dari petugas itu.

Selama beberapa detik lamanya, ia hanya berdiri diam di sana. Matanya berkeliling memandang keadaan di dalam kendaraan udara itu, mencoba untuk mencari tempat duduk di antara teman-temannya yang telah duduk menghadap ke pintu dalam barisan yang berbentuk hampir melingkar di atas bangku-bangku panjang helikopter.

Ia lalu mendapati mata-mata bengkak teman-teman seusianya itu, lengkap dengan pipi serta hidung yang beringus dan memerah. Wajar, pikirnya, hampir semalaman anak-anak cengeng dan bodoh itu membuat Iruka-_sensei_ sibuk untuk menenangkan mereka.

Sang Uchiha bungsu lalu bertemu pandang dengan mata biru langit jernih milik seorang anak lelaki lain. Kali ini, sepasang mata yang satu itu memang benar-benar jernih; tak ada bekas merah di matanya, tak ada pula kelopak mata yang bengkak. Sasuke tentu ingat, anak itu memang satu-satunya anak selain dirinya yang sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata kemarin … malah dialah anak yang paling cepat tertidur seakan tidak ada peristiwa apapun yang telah terjadi siang kemarin; tertidur dengan pulas tepat di sisinya pula.

Rambut pirang anak yang umurnya hanya berbeda bulan darinya itu, Uzumaki Naruto, hampir tak terlihat karena kini ditutupi oleh jaket kupluk oranye miliknya yang ia gunakan sampai menutup kepala; sepertinya sengaja, untuk menghindari dingin. Teman sekelas sekaligus juga teman sebangku Sasuke ini memang telah terlebih dahulu diangkat dan diantar sampai ke heli. Sasuke juga mendapati bahwa bagian bangku di sisi kiri anak ini, yang berada sangat dekat dengan pintu, ternyata masih kosong. Ia pun melangkah dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk tepat di sisi kiri Naruto.

Sejenak, setelah ia duduk, belum ada satu kata pun yang terucap oleh mereka.

Sasuke mengatur dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar nyaman. Nafasnya yang hangat dihembuskannya kepada dua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin, digosoknya kedua tangan itu, sebelum ia akhirnya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan mungil miliknya itu di atas pahanya yang berlapiskan celana jeans hitam panjang. Anak yang satunya lagi malah terlihat melepaskan penutup kepala dari jaket yang melapisi kaos putih miliknya, tapi, ia juga bergerak merapatkan lagi bagian depan jaket oranye yang ia pakai. Kedua tangannya lalu ia selipkan ke dalam kantung depan jaket oranye kesayangannya yang bergambar rubah ini.

Naruto lalu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, sesekali dengan sengaja mengetuk-ketukkan _sneakers_ oranyenya ke penyangga logam di bagian bawah bangku tempat mereka duduk, gagal mencapai dinding-atau-apapun yang berada di belakang bangku karena kakinya yang masih sangat pendek.

Sasuke mengerling ke arahnya dengan enggan, mendapati mata birunya entah sedang berfokus pada apa dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa pandangan tajam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk Naruto tak akan berguna saat ini, Naruto bahkan tidak akan sadar bahwa ia sedang dipelototi.

Dengan alasan itu, Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan, sesekali melirik tanpa ekspresi ke arah pintu yang berada tepat di sisi kirinya, mengamati beberapa petugas sedang menggendong beberapa sisa temannya menuju helikopter.

Entah Sasuke terlalu terpaku dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu atau apa, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa suara ketukan itu telah berhenti.

"Sas'ke?"

Panggilan itu agak mengejutkannya, tapi Sasuke tidak menunjukkan itu tentu saja.

"Hn," ia menggumam sebagai jawaban, tanpa sedikit pun mengubah posisi kepala ke arah kanan, tidak pula melirik pada bocah bermarga Uzumaki yang telah memanggilnya itu.

"…Ini mimpi, 'kan?" dengan polos Naruto bertanya.

Sasuke terpaku sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja kelu terasa lidahnya, ada pahit yang menjalar di tenggorokan, serta singgah pula di dadanya.

Mimpi?

Ah. Coba saja kalau ini mimpi. Mungkin memang akan lebih baik begitu. Ya, ini mimpi. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa bilang begitu. Karena itu artinya ia akan berbohong. Sasuke tidak akan berbohong. Uchiha tidak berbohong.

Karenanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Mendapati teman sebangkunya itu terdiam, Naruto pun ikut mengatupkan bibirnya. Tapi, hanya untuk sejenak.

"Sas'ke?" Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi dengan cara konyol itu oleh lidah yang diketahuinya sudah lancar melafalkan huruf 'su'.

"Hn," anak ini membalas lagi dengan gumamannya, masih tidak bergerak untuk memandang temannya.

"…Kita ada dalam mimpi, 'kan?" nada polos itu terdengar lagi. "Gempa kemarin itu—pasti ada monster yang sedang menuju ke sekolah kita, 'kan? Makanya sensei menyuruh kita untuk naik ke atap. Pasti Kakashi-sensei mau melawannya! Terus, terus, air yang 'BRASH!' kemarin itu, pasti, pasti—"

"Bukan, Idiot, ini bukan mimpi," Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto dengan tenang namun penuh nada kesal, lagi-lagi tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam lagi untuk sejenak.

Lagi, hanya untuk sejenak.

"…Sas'ke," ia kembali memanggil.

"Apa!" tidak ada lagi gumaman, Sasuke menjawab dengan setengah membentak sekarang. Ia juga menolehkan wajahnya sedikit ke arah Naruto dan memandang anak ini tajam.

"Boleh—boleh aku mencubitmu, 'kan?" Naruto bertanya. Tetapi, ia ternyata tidak menunggu persetujuan, ia langsung menggerakkan tangannya hingga mencapai pipi kanan Sasuke dan menjepit pipi itu menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dengan cukup kuat.

"HEI—!" Sasuke memekik kaget karena kelakuannya, juga membuat Naruto segera melepaskan tangannya.

"T-t-tidak sakit, 'kan?" si anak pirang bertanya lagi dengan terbata. Mata birunya menunjukkan kekhawatiran sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau ini hanya mimpi. Seharusnya 'kan tidak sakit!" Ia mencoba membela diri.

Sayangnya, kali ini tak ada jawaban dari si anak yang berambut hitam. Kepala Sasuke tertunduk dalam, membuat poni hitamnya menutupi matanya. Kini tangan kanannya memegangi pipi yang baru saja dicubit oleh Naruto. Punggung mungilnya yang berlapis jaket biru itu mulai terlihat bergetar sekarang.

"…S-Sas'ke?" dengan ragu Naruto bertanya. "Sakitkah—?"

"INI BUKAN MIMPI, IDIOT!"

Seruan Sasuke itu tidak hanya membuat Naruto tersentak, tapi juga membuat perhatian teman-teman serta beberapa petugas segera teralih kepada mereka. Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Naruto terhenyak, melainkan keberadaan beberapa butir air murni yang kini tergenang di bagian bawah iris oniks hitam yang seharusnya memelototinya itu, dan sebagiannya kini telah mengalir di pipi putih sang Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto terdiam, dan Sasuke kembali tertunduk.

"K-kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti juga, Bodoh?" Sasuke berlirih, mencoba melanjutkan dengan tersendat, "… Gempa kemarin … tsunami setelahnya … juga Kakashi-sensei yang terbawa arus … ini semua bukan mimpi, Naruto! Kota kita terkena bencana alam!"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan yang menyentuh pipinya, lalu menelungkupkan telapaknya di atas pahanya lagi. Diremasnya kain celana panjangnya itu dengan jari-jemarinya.

"…Aku bahkan tidak tahu kita akan dibawa ke mana. A-aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan rumahku, bagaimana nasib orangtuaku … dan bagaimana keadaan _aniki_ … aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu…."

Sama sekali tak ada isakan yang terdengar, tapi tubuh mungil Sasuke terlihat semakin bergetar.

Naruto memandangnya nanar.

Selama mengenal Sasuke, ini kali pertama ia melihat Sasuke menangis. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat anak ini menangis. Naruto hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semua hal buruk yang menimpa ia dan teman-temannya kemarin hanyalah mimpi. Itulah mengapa ia cepat-cepat tidur semalam. Siapa tahu saja saat ia tidur di dalam mimpinya, ia justru akan terbangun di dunia yang nyata; berbungkus selimutnya yang hangat, disambut dengan sarapan pagi berupa ramen buatan ibunya.

Sayangnya saat ia terbangun, itu tidak juga terjadi. Padahal, seharusnya semuanya hanyalah mimpi.

Tanah yang berguncang hebat saat mereka sedang menunggu bel pulang hanyalah mimpi.

Tangis Iruka-sensei sewaktu mereka melihat Kakashi-sensei pergi ke bawah untuk mencoba menutup pintu-pintu sekolah hanya beberapa detik sebelum air datang hanyalah mimpi.

Teman-temannya yang terus menangis semalaman sembari memanggil-manggil orang tua mereka saat mereka terpaksa tidur di atap yang beku karena salju dan dingin juga hanyalah mimpi.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang menangis … Sasuke seharusnya tidak menangis. Karena Sasuke itu Uchiha. Sasuke bilang, Uchiha tidak menangis.

Tapi … justru tangisan Sasukelah yang membuat Naruto sadar, ini bukanlah mimpi.

Ini bukan mimpi buruk yang mereka alami bersama. Ini adalah kenyataan buruk yang menghantam mereka semua secara bersamaan.

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata sekarang. Bibirnya sendiri mulai bergetar. Rasanya ada yang menekan di bagian pipi dan dahinya dari dalam. Panas sekali matanya terasa. Tetapi mata birunya masih saja terus terarah kepada sahabatnya itu….

Sungguh, sakit sekali hatinya melihat Sasuke menangis tanpa suara, bahkan sambil terus mencoba menahan isakannya. Setahunya menangis itu seharusnya bersuara. Justru tangisan seperti itu yang membuat Naruto merasa jauh lebih pedih ketimbang jika Sasuke menangis dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Apalagi kalau menyadari bahwa ia adalah salah satu penyebabnya.

"Sa-Sas'ke…." ia memanggil lagi.

Kali ini jawabannya nihil. Sasuke sama sekali tak bersuara. Bocah lelaki itu masih saja diam dan bergetar dalam tangisnya. Ini membuat Naruto mengambil inisiatif dengan segera meraih telapak tangan kanan Sasuke. Ditariknya tangan itu dari pangkuan Sasuke dan digenggamnya erat dengan jemarinya sendiri.

"Sasuke…." ia memanggil lagi, kali ini dengan menyebutkan nama anak lelaki itu dengan sempurna.

Naruto memastikan mata oniks itu telah mengarah kepadanya—_entah disebabkan oleh panggilan itu, atau karena tangannya yang ditarik lalu digenggam begitu saja_—dan Naruto melanjutkan.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan orangtuaku sekarang, tapi kita bisa mencari bersama! Dan kalau—" Naruto tersendat saat pandangannya mengabur. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya sendiri sekarang. Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke, dan ia melanjutkan. "Ka-kalau—_huk_—kalau kita tidak bisa menemukan mereka … aku di sini, Sas'ke. A-aku di sini … _bersamamu_."

Satu isakan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Segera disusul dengan air mata yang mengalir lebih banyak lagi.

Roboh sudah pertahanan anak itu.

"H—huwaaaaa!" anak lelaki itu berteriak dalam kepedihannya, terisak hebat karena tangisannya. Membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan bibirnya sendiri dan ikut menangis keras bersama sahabatnya.

Tangisan mereka tak akan berhenti sampai beberapa belas menit setelahnya, sampai saat helikopter mulai dinyalakan dan bersiap untuk terbang. Tetapi, yang menghentikan air mata mereka bukanlah bujukan dari petugas maupun gurunya yang berpikir bahwa mereka bertengkar, melainkan satu hal yang tidak pula berhenti mereka lakukan sekalipun heli telah sampai ke tujuan—

—kedua tangan mereka yang terus saling bergenggaman.

_**[Fin]**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ribuan orang kehilangan nyawa.**_

_**Puluhan ribu hilang terseret arus dan ditelan gempa.**_

_**Ratusan ribu kehilangan rumah, mencoba bertahan di tengah musim dingin dengan minimnya persediaan makanan, listrik, dan air bersih.**_

_**Pray for Japan,**_

_**and do something, anything, for them.**_


End file.
